


Holly, Jolly, Christmas

by UGHNLY



Series: Komegi Chronicles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, My friend wanted to make komaeda cursed so he says some weird questionable things, Picture my booty up in 3d, They arent together...yet, its fluffy at the end but its mostly boss baby and sirenhead memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGHNLY/pseuds/UGHNLY
Summary: After being informed by Hajime that Komaeda has no family to spend Christmas with, Naegi feels obliged to spend it with him.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Series: Komegi Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Holly, Jolly, Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wrote this with me she wanted to use the prompt 'Basement" for the story but i said no. haha whore :D

Komaeda was in his living room watching "BOSS BABY ATTACKED ME IN MINECRAFT WITH A FIDGET SPINNER😱😱😱😱😱😱😱" on his giant TV that he got with the money from his dead parents. But when he heard the door open he got tf up and ran towards his hope filled guest.

"Oh Naegi-sama ur finally here! Im so glad i get to see u with my own two eyes!! ur such an hopeful sight. the hope u bare makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!! i could just eat u up *:･ﾟ✧(=✪ ᆺ ✪=)*:･ﾟ✧"

"Oh haha Komaeda-kun im not as special as u make me seem hah....heh.. plz just call me Makoto... 😐"

"Non sense! But, no really....Scum like me doesnt deserve to be around a beacon of hope like u!!!" Komaeda said about to go stupid go crazy.

"Komaeda-kun?!!? why are u sticky??!! AND IS THAT DROLL??!! R u okay???" Naegi asked putting a warm hand on Komaeda's boney shoulder.

"I-if you touch me like that.. i might just-" 😻😻

"...Lets just go sit down Komaeda-kun." Naegi said worried about the sickly man.

"Please, Naegi-sama...Do me the honor of calling me Nagito-kun...Just thinking about you saying my name in that way fills me with such warm hope!!!"😩😩

"Then just call me Makoto-kun!" Makoto said, with a warm grin, taking Nagitos cold hands into his warm ones. Nagito seemed to have passed out from the touch. Once Nagito woke up he put on the emoji movie for them to watch.

"Wow Nagito. How did u know i loved the emoji movie. Its like u know everything about me like a crazy stalker!" Makoto joked.

"Ha. Ha Haha 😺"

Nagito smiled, looking at Naegi. Even after watching the emoji movie for the 4th time in a row, he was still having fun with the brunette. Anything to please Makoto. Even if he thought the movie was trash, just like him.

"Koma- No nagito, Lets start working on dinner. we can watch slenderman and siren head potion vidoes later."

"Im sorry Makoto-kun...But i cant cook. Last time i did i burnt my eye brows off, along with my entire house!!" 😂😂😂

"Oh.. Well i cant rlly cook either..only rlly simple things. We can just order if you want."

"No plz Makoto-kun it would be an honor to eat ur burnt food!!"🥵🥵🥵

"No i think we should just order."

"Anything u say Makoto-kun. Ur word is always right!!"😻😻😻

After ordering 70 piece nuggets, and 5 burgers from Big Belly Burger they went to watch slime videos. once the food arrived the delivery guy was concerned with the amount of nuggets ordered. Both Makoto and Komaeda had to help bring the food inside.

While they were watching the Bee movie Nagito wanted to get something off his chest.

"Makoto-kun," Nagito started.

"Yes, Nagito-kun?" He said, never taking his eyes of the TV. Barry B Benson was talking about how much he likes jazz in the background.

"This.. This is the best Christmas Ive had ever since my family died." 

They both basked in each others warmth afterwards. 

This was indeed a very memorable Christmas 

**Author's Note:**

> We decided to make this into a series which well most likely never update! :D anyways this was fun writing. u like jazz?


End file.
